


killing me slow Holding me drowning

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这主要是来自于亲爱的神仙Loco_Lamb的一个脑洞，一个为了安慰枪迷今晚受创的身心而发散出的一个黄暴脑洞。而我，在两瓶威士忌的加持下，膨胀的认为自己或许可以捡起这个梗，于是我就这么做了！如果有任何逻辑上的问题都是合理的！因为我感觉醉得很开心！警告！！！无节操开放性关系预警！！！（也就是说任何人和任何人都可能是炮友）梅苏特是个大众情人（Oh yeah）一点也不辣的PWP预警！！！来吧让我们为了克伦克和爱梅里那定将到来的死期提前干上一杯！乌拉！！！





	killing me slow Holding me drowning

克里斯蒂亚诺正死死盯着电视。

他不会看错的。

距不告而别的阿森纳新标王英超亮相登场已经过去了快两年，克里斯还是时不时想起曾是属于他的小鲷鱼。

那些精妙如同灵魂伴侣般心有灵犀的传球，亲密无间的球场庆祝，赛后按住那条滑溜溜眼眶脸颊泛起薄红的小鲷鱼时所享受到的征服感与美味。

还有那人磕磕绊绊的零碎语言，情动时无意识嘟囔出来的德语碎片，与塞尔吉奥和卡里姆的嬉戏还有对他德国老乡赫迪拉的依赖调皮，以及唯独对自己的，沉默间扫过的了然对视。

在这一切戛然而止后，克里斯蒂亚诺还是忍不住去思念，带着些愤怒的欲求和宣泄，他总是梦回午夜后需要起来换一换内裤。

这可真是难堪，要知道多少年前他就已经不需要再经历这个了。

他偶尔思绪回转，也会担忧英超的高强度对抗和一贯的流氓风气，肯定会够厄齐尔喝一壶的。

但谁知道呢…克里斯蒂亚诺耸了耸肩，他总是能如鱼得水的过得很好，让所有人都爱上他。

就像在皇马时那样，不止是他，他一直知道。

卡里姆，塞尔吉奥，伊瓜因，那些调情的小动作和多出的红痕他都看在眼里。

但今天克里斯蒂亚诺死死盯着屏幕，无意识的已经站了起来双拳握紧，紧盯着屏幕上大口喘气的11号球员，妒火翻涌。 

他不会看错的，那锁骨上，那腰窝上的吻痕红印，被拉下一点点的后腰边上的指印残留，多么熟悉，他甚至都在那些地方留下过标记，那些敏感带，还有胸口，在紧紧的阿森纳球衣上凸起，他忽然就又想起了他玩弄啃噬那两颗小果实的时候厄齐尔骤然朦胧的双眼，猛地紧缩的握感和泄露出的呻吟。

他看着比赛结束，厄齐尔被队友们勾肩搭背，他一如既往的眼眶和脸颊泛起了薄红，微微张着嘴喘气，拿起水瓶渴望的吮吸着缓解大量出汗后的脱水，吉鲁在他身后拍了拍他的肩，手又划下到了腰侧。

桑切斯路过他身边，看似随意的拍了拍他的臀部，用了点劲让那两团肉抖了一抖。

而他国家队的老乡波多尔斯基则抚摸着他的胸口看似帮忙顺气似的勾着他的脖子往球员通道里带，而克里斯蒂亚诺分明看出那是在用手掌拨弄左边那颗那已经凸起变硬的乳头。

他无意识的磨了磨牙，吞咽了一声。

克里斯蒂亚诺呼吸粗重的拿起手机，手指几经按错才成功订了一张机票。

不行，他再忍受不了渴望了，克里斯蒂亚诺渴望着用利齿撕咬这条滑不溜手四处留情的鱼，在他身上留下永不磨灭如同烙印的标记，嚼碎他的骨头饮下他的鲜血才能使他获得饥渴的满足和占有欲。

克里斯蒂亚诺急匆匆出门的脚步顿住了一秒，他再次掏出手机询问了塞尔吉奥，小鲷鱼在伦敦家的地址。

重新起步时则带了些被嘲笑竟然连联系方式都没有的气急败坏。

厄齐尔在赛后休息日拒绝了一起派对的请求，他准备还是好好休息一下。

有些人的恶劣爱好真的需要改改了，那巴掌的红痕在他臀部留了三天才消了些，今天差点就被拉低球裤看到了，他的心差点吓跳出来。

即使如此，他也确信肯定有些痕迹露出来了，这些不知节制的混蛋总是在他接受范围极限的边缘兴风作浪，算了，看来周末太阳报又要扯些他有性瘾之类的胡扯了。

在浴室镜子里皱着眉用指尖试探的按压着锁骨上的一块大红斑，该死！看起来起码还需要三天才会消失。

那个害的他几天内都坐立不安还臀部留着掌印的混蛋被暂时踢出了“俱乐部”，但更衣室淋浴时带着这么个掌印和一身暧昧的痕迹确实很撩人，于是又被两个偷偷留下的法国人动作温柔的翻来覆去啃了一遍。

厄齐尔裹上了浴巾，摸了摸新长出的手臂肌肉，还算满意的走出了浴室。

性瘾么？他其实没有。皮肤饥渴症？也许。

又或者他只是喜欢这样，缺乏的安全感不足以留下他，但性带来的亲密和满足令人足以消遣。

他的好队友，那些真正的好哥们，偶尔也会是他的好情人。

在皇马他学会了开放式关系，而国家队里也屡见不鲜，在英超更不是什么新鲜事了。

也许有人曾真的捕获过这条鱼，但他们都没意识到。

咬钩的鱼随着鱼竿轻摇，慢慢的鱼钩滑脱了开，只留下了一个深入骨髓的贯穿伤，不断流淌着鲜血吸引来了其他鲨鱼。

而手握鱼竿的人溜着鱼，试图耗尽它的体力，感受到的却是鱼竿那头的震动逐渐消失，只剩下了追悔莫及。

厄齐尔用热水浸泡了一条毛巾，解开裹着浴袍的用热毛巾揉着红肿处，试图消除那些残留的“罪证”。

门外忽然响起了敲门声，他只好把毛巾搭在了脖子上，匆匆系上了浴袍去开门。

大概又是来找他一起出去玩的队友吧。

克里斯蒂亚诺来之前可真没想到能看见这副景象，他估算着休息日也许厄齐尔会在家，但他没想到他会看到一个刚刚洗澡完被热气熏的发红的梅苏特厄齐尔。

他在一撇中狠狠扫了一眼他锁骨上的红痕，看起来倒是晒棕了点，然后就强行挤进了门捂住了厄齐尔的嘴，回脚踢上了门将他紧紧按在了墙上。

做了伪装的克里斯蒂亚诺把自己包裹的立马就能去抢银行，他妈和迷你都一眼认不出他，更何况毫无准备的厄齐尔。

他立刻死命挣扎了起来，而克里斯也被反击的疼痛惹火了，他除了占了出其不意的便宜也快要治不住厄齐尔了，毕竟足球运动员无论如何都是有力的，更何况厄齐尔自从来了英超甚至都可以直接把对方球员挤出边线了。

他眼疾手快的拉开了浴袍的带子，在对方愕然扯回衣服的动作中将他的双手捆在了背后，又在那令他胆一寒的黄金左脚抬起来之前就捡起了掉在地上的毛巾捆住了他的双腿。

“你是谁！想要些什么！放开我！”

克里斯蒂亚诺做完了这一切有些手足无措的看着气疯了的小鲷鱼在地上扭动，浴袍失去了带子后大敞四开，肌肉微微鼓起的胸口除了刚刚在地上蹭出的红痕外，还有零星的红印子和一大块极其可疑的牙印。

他气的笑了出来，忽然有了其他主意。

克里斯弯下腰，用手指在胸口的牙印描摹了一圈后用手掌笼住揉捏抚摸着“哇哦…看看这是什么…”

挣扎的人忽然僵住了，侧着头贴着地急促的呼吸着。

“看来我们的阿森纳新标王生活的很精彩嘛…这看起来可不像是什么狂野的小妞留下的。”语罢他半拖半抱的把人挪到了沙发上，把浴袍的下摆卷在了绑在背后的双手上。

垂下眼神，克里斯忽然喉咙里发出了一声低沉的咆哮，因为他看见那富有弹性的挺翘臀肉上赫然有着一个若有若无的掌印痕迹，往上去的敏感腰侧也留下了手指和嘴唇巡视的痕迹。

“你这放荡的……！”

他说到一半忽然呼吸屏住，低下头去颈后他新发现的印子上狠狠地吸允啃咬，誓要覆盖掉这令他齿痕发痒的痕迹。

“克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多！你究竟发什么疯！”

一直沉默不言自他出声开始就任由摆弄的人忽然垂头怒骂了一句。

克里斯蒂亚诺松开了嘴唇，满意的看着自己的作品完美的覆盖住了前面一个印记。

厄齐尔能认出他的声音并不意外，他也没打算隐瞒。

“你好像在英超过的还不错，我只是偶尔想回家看看顺便路过这里。”克里斯蒂亚诺不想承认自己的一时冲动，胡乱寻找着借口。

“你他妈从老特拉福德路过到我家？！”厄齐尔扭过头难以置信的盯了一眼他的老搭档。

“快放开我！”语气生硬的厄齐尔重新挣扎了起来“玩笑该结束了，克里斯，这不好玩。”

克里斯蒂亚诺忽然心头又无名火起，双手顺着厄齐尔的腰线两侧握住滑动，轻抚着腹肌和大腿内侧，还用指甲轻轻刮挠着。

“看来你和阿森纳的新朋友们玩的都很开心？”克里斯低下头在厄齐尔耳边低声说，手绕过去握住了他的阴茎“可我们曾经也很开心，你可不能这么不念旧情，小鲷鱼。”

厄齐尔猛地抽了一口气，再次扭动试图挣脱了起来，可克里斯想了个坏招，他在厄齐尔的耳边舔湿了手掌，然后伸下去握住他富有技巧的撸动了起来。

这一下就令趴着的人卸了力，呼吸急促的闭上了眼睛，耳边的舔舐声和手指灵活的动作令他被唤起，迅速的变硬，直戳起来紧紧贴着肚皮，割过了包皮的阴茎饱满的头部粉红充血变成了深红色，在挑逗下头部的小孔泄露出了透明的液体。

克里斯在厄齐尔身后给他手淫，另一只手揉捏揪动着他的乳头，半伏在他身上的克里斯不得劲的单手挑开了自己的扣子，拉下了拉链露出了他自己一下子就弹出来的家伙，猥亵的贴着臀部柔软弹动的肉抚慰自己。

厄齐尔臀瓣上传来的热量好似烫了他一下，整个人一下子弹了起来一秒，阴茎又流出了一大股前列腺液。

“这么饥渴，看来你的新朋友也没有满足你？”  
克里斯松开了他肿胀流泪的阴茎，手指滑下去揉着会阴和鼓胀的球“还是说你现在身体已经被玩成了婊子？谁都能艹。”他按耐不住的在厄齐尔左臀的手印上狠狠地抽了一巴掌。

“不…”厄齐尔猛地抖了一下，不知是言语的作用还是那巴掌，他终于出声了。

“别…别这样…克里斯…”

“所以现在他们行我不可以？”克里斯蒂亚诺手在厄齐尔小腹画着圈，用指尖轻轻刮着他头部的小孔，看着那把好家伙渴望的晃来晃去。

厄齐尔尖锐的喘了口气，又不出声了。

克里斯蒂亚诺又狠狠扇了几巴掌，看着渐渐浮现血色的臀部，又摸了摸厄齐尔的阴茎。

“你水漏的真多！”猛地握住那根湿淋淋的东西狠狠撸动了两下就松开了手，留厄齐尔难受的对沙发挺了两下腰，就按住了他的腰窝舔吻了上去。

他听着厄齐尔渐渐憋不住的小声哼哼，舌尖向下，轻轻戳着那两瓣饱受折磨的肌肉中间的肌肉环。

“……克…里斯……”厄齐尔的呻吟拔高了一点，断断续续的念了几遍作乱人的名字，也不知是催促还是恳求。

克里斯同时伸进了一根手指，开拓的同时在熟悉的敏感带磨蹭着，用力按压过去。

“……克里斯！”身下的人猛地一抖，浑身微微发起抖来，只被一根手指和舌头就操射实在是太丢脸了，他不能放任这种事发生。

克里斯蒂亚诺看着他熟悉的反应，又加入了第二根和第三根手指。

而倔强的小鲷鱼浑身颤抖的忍受着，阴茎漏水漏的一塌糊涂，他的球沉甸甸的紧绷着，头部鼓胀。

被绑住的双手不住挣扎，克里斯却抽出了手指解开了他腿上的毛巾后站在他身后，急切的分开他的腿就着拉开了一点拉链拉低仅露出了关键部位的裤子，握着自己靠近了那个不住张合的滑嫩小口。

虽然没说什么，但厄齐尔往后不自觉推了推的腰已经说明了一切。

克里斯握着自己缓慢的沉进了头部，厄齐尔急促的呼吸着，眼角的生理泪水滑落下来，整个人都泛起了红色。

克里斯一路推到了底，看着腰臀线上残留的吻痕气不打一处来，不禁想要使点坏。

他低下头贴近了厄齐尔的耳边，下身因此贴的更紧了“小鲷鱼，你刚才不射，现在可该后悔了。”说完他感受着身下人的紧绷，用手圈住了他濒临爆发的根部，动了起来。

“…啊…克里…啊…混蛋…放开…唔啊啊…啊…”

终于厄齐尔断断续续的大声呻吟了起来，徒劳的扭动着身体却给身后的人带来了更多快感，湿淋淋的阴茎被人掐住，在爆发边缘憋的眼泪不住流下。

前列腺不住被擦过，被推上爆发的边缘又被拉回，克里斯下身凶狠的动着，感受着湿滑紧热紧紧包裹住他，还有厄齐尔因忍耐而微微发抖所带来的震动。

“…啊…求…克里斯…呜嗯……放开我……”厄齐尔大口呼吸着，越来越无法忍耐“…放开我…我要…射出来…”

克里斯蒂亚诺松开了手，可是也抽了出来，一时被吊在了爆发边缘的厄齐尔迷茫的呜咽了一声，沉迷欲望的双眼半开半合，腰和被绑住的双手轻轻扭动着，浑身冒出了一层细汗。

克里斯蒂亚诺解开了他的手翻过了这条鱼，他的后背已经被收复了一遍失地，那里现在全是他所留下的标记了。

没有束缚后厄齐尔面对俯下身的克里斯缠绕了上去，双手急切的想去抚慰自己却被握住按在了头顶。

克里斯重新进入了他，这次他轻轻的动着，用两人的腹肌蹭着被挤在中间的阴茎，令厄齐尔只好难耐的辗转腰部，给他带来了更多快感。

他沉迷于那张小嘴了一会，掠夺着厄齐尔胸中的空气，又顺着下巴啃了下去，撕咬着喉结和动脉附近，空闲的手用力揉捏着因有了点肌肉而手感满分的胸口。

“这是谁的牙印？”

克里斯咬着那块牙印附近的皮肤，停下了动作嘶声问。

“这…重要么？”喘着气的厄齐尔抬起头给了他一个无所谓的笑容。

“喜欢打你屁股的是桑切斯？对不对？”身下骤然紧缩的触感令他知道自己猜对了“他的手看起来很有力，就像塞尔吉奥一样，一定用了很大的劲。”克里斯放下手在饱经折磨的敏感臀肉上狠狠揉了揉“而我们都知道，哦…小鲷鱼…你可享受这个了…”

厄齐尔抿了抿唇，并没有理他。

克里斯忽然抽出来，把他抱起来挪动到了房间角落的地毯上，在衣架旁的落地镜前把他面对着镜子摆成了跪姿，在他身后进入了他。

而被折腾得没脾气的厄齐尔则是用终于自由的双手急不可耐的抚慰着自己，头向后斜靠在克里斯肩上，被顶的一耸一耸的，双眼直直的望着眼前，张大着嘴呼吸，一点口水无意识的顺着嘴角流下。

“看看你这副淫荡的样子…”克里斯在他耳边低吟，用他的手覆盖着厄齐尔的手快速动着“我打赌你肯定有很多调皮的想法，你这假装纯洁的小信徒。”

“克里斯…克里斯！…A……aaaaaaaah…”

在一声长长的呻吟后他激烈的爆发了出来，射在了自己的肚子上，下巴上，还有些溅射到了镜子上。

厄齐尔爽的紧紧闭上眼仰起头靠着克里斯，如果不是他还在呻吟简直好似失去了意识。

他高潮时在克里斯附近紧紧收紧了穴肉，紧握感让克里斯无法再坚持太久，但他还是撑了一会，使身前不断呻吟的小鲷鱼终于哭着求饶，抖着身体反手去扒拉他，而他终于在一个深深的抽动后射在了较浅的地方。

克里斯小心翼翼的，没有立刻挪动他，抚摸着梅苏特看起来试图随时会晕倒的侧脸，慢慢的抽了出来让他的精液从德国人的大腿上滑下来滴落，向他的膝窝流动出了一条长而粘的白色线条。

这画面真是无与伦比令人惊叹的色情，梅苏特厄齐尔脸上弥漫开的红色覆盖着他的泪水，睫毛颤动着，薄薄眼睑上呈现出了一种淡粉，他还张着那小小的，薄薄的嘴唇呼吸，胸口不住起伏，锁骨上泪水和口水汗水混在一起泛着光。

他跪在长毛地毯上，在落地镜前印出淫乱的倒影，胸口腹肌上全是自己的东西，在地心引力的影响中向下滑落，阴茎上还挂着一丝白浊歪在腿间休息，身上本来斑驳的痕迹则又被刻意掩盖加深了一遍，胸口的牙印交错仿佛被什么长着钝齿的兽类啃过。

克里斯盯着他这副彻底被搞砸了的样子，喉咙又干渴了起来。

他们挪动到了浴室，克里斯温柔的把还在恢复力气的人放进了浴缸放了热水后自己也坐了进去，清洗着身体的双手四处留恋的抚摸起来，捏住了还在失神的厄齐尔的下巴轻轻勾动那乖巧的小舌头，直到他左右晃着头躲避起来为止。

“所以你究竟是来干什么的？特意来找我来一发的？你那布满头条的床伴满足不了你么？”回过神来泡在热水里的厄齐尔问，他现在浑身酸痛仿佛被鬣狗啃过了骨头一样，这令他十分没好气。

“我只是…”克里斯忽然卡壳，他只好转了个话题“莫非你嫉妒了？”

厄齐尔声音忽然冷淡了下来，他向后靠在了冰冷的浴室墙壁上“我没有嫉妒的动机和立场，话说回来，你也没有，克里斯蒂亚诺。”

克里斯蒂亚诺心口突的跳了一下，深感下一句话将会决定他的命运“…如果我，希望我有呢？”

“你希望？”

“我渴望！”

厄齐尔就这么看了他一会，短短的几十秒却让克里斯觉得热水都快凉下来了。

终于，他开口了。

“Wow, so show me now.”


End file.
